Dissidia
by Batistasprincess
Summary: A war was starting and now my friends and I are fighting it. The 100 years war, a war when the Gods and Goddesses fight for the world itself. Little did I know that I'm the war's chosen one. (Repost after wanting to clean things up. Rated M for swearing and future sex scenes) Oc/Drew McIntyre
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! It's Melanie (Batistasprincess) here. I'd like to take a moment to thank Dion Mystique for three things. One for letting me make this story out of, inspiration of "The Blood Saga" (which I say you all should read!) and two for being a great friend and editor/beta reader. I can't stress enough how amazing you are. So with that said enjoy! **

**Update: So it's been a long while so I figured why the hell not and edit this for grammar and useless stuff. Maybe add some new things it in also. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Enter the light part 1.

_Every century, a battle ensues; a struggle to decide the fate of the Magic World... The 100-Years War. During this centennial event, the descendants of Star God Cosmos and Hell Lord Chaos meet on the field of battle. The Descendants of Cosmos battle to keep the peace. Those of Chaos blood seek to fulfill their ancestors' wishes, and corrupt the Magic World with an abysmal darkness. This year marks the 100th anniversary of the war, which has sustained time immemorial. Only those of Cosmic or Chaotic blood know of the horrors of this battle. Oddly enough, the battle will begin this Halloween. Yes, Halloween - the evening where the Veil of Passage is at the peak of its celestial power. As the God Horn sounds, the balance of our worlds will be at risk. I had no clue that I was involved in all of this. I was just a normal person before I discovered the truth about my lineage... That I - a person who believed myself to be a normal girl - am the Star God's chosen one. My name is Melanie...and this is my story._

It's another Halloween, and, as usual...I didn't get any sleep last night. Drew kept me up, and I had to deal with his "lovin' time". Oh, but heck, I can't complain... The bed-play is good, girls, trust me. It's funny how these things always happen when I'm watching a marathon of my favorite shows. This time it was Supernatural, and my man felt a little "spooky", as he said... Yeah, right.

As soon as my favorite season 6 episode (clap your hands if you believe) ended I turned off my television. Something was bugging me but what? I couldn't shake the damn feeling of someone's eyes on the back of me. I could feel something in the darkness; I quickly grab my flash light and go in search of what it could be. I crept out of the master room and descended down the long staircase. My heart started to pick up the pace as I landed into the hall way. To my right is the dining room and kitchen and, to my left is the living room.

_Don't go into the dining room. _

"Who said that"? I asked.

_I did. Melanie don't go into the damn dining room…forget it you're going to anyways, I know you too good my child. You're smart but yet you're a magnet in the darkness. Please my child be careful!_

"My child"? I said confused.

Either way voice or no voice I was going in. Slowly I opened the dining room door and looked into it. Nothing but darkness covered the place. I flick my flash light around to get a better look. Silently I step into the room and see a budge in the wall. Wait a second! What in God's name is that?! Suddenly the wall begins to crack and something pushes out of it. I scream and trip over my two feet. A man…no a monster pushes it way out. It's connected to something like black strip wires. The monster attached to it was all black and grey. This thing I can't describe it. Suddenly it falls to the ground and moans loudly. I screams loudly as it comes crawling at me. God Andrew help me! Please wake up! I can't die now! Please let this all be a demented nightmare. I start crawling backwards but I hit my head extremely hard on the door. Slowly I start to lose conciseness, but before I pass out from fear and pain I hear someone yell:

**Power of Stars: LIGHT ORB! **

I slowly open my eyes to see day light. Where the hell am I? Is the creature gone? Am I dead? What happened to Drew? Is he safe?

"Oi! Dru lad, mel's up". I hear an Irish accent speak.

Sheamus? Wait what's he doing here? Slowly I grip the head board and pull myself up.

"Weel guid morn, sleep weel"? Drew asked.

"What the hell happened last night"? I asked.

"What do you mean"? Wade said appearing next to Drew.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened! I got done watching supernatural and I felt like something was watching me. So I grabbed my "torch" as you guys call them and, made my way downstairs. I went into the dining room and saw some monster coming out of the damn wall! I scream and fell and passed out"! I yelled at them.

Oh yeah I was pissed off. The three men come and sit on the bed. Drew on my left, Wade on my right and, Shea (as I call him) near Drew.

"Melanie it wus a dream". Sheamus said with a serious tone.

"No it wasn't! It was real. I know it was and I can prove it"! I said getting up.

Ah not a good move on my part. Slowly my vision blurred and I fall right into Drew's lap.

"Melanie stay in bed, you probably fell out of bed and got a concussion". Drew said placing back.

"What is with you guys not believe me for one and, two what the hell is up with you guys calling me by my full name"? I asked.

"Well that's your name isn't it"? Wade counted.

"Smart arse". I rolled my eyes.

I look over and see that it's 9:30 am. Wait! 9:30! Shit I'm screwed.

"ANDREW! Why didn't you wake me up earlier! Onkle (Uncle) Vincent is gonna kill me! We have a meeting at 10 and it's gonna take me an hour to get their! Shit"! I yell scrambling up.

Drew pushes me lightly back down. I look into his eyes. His eyes are different, instead of the light and loving Drew Galloway eyes; I see the cold and focused Drew McIntyre eyes. I knew Drew was upset. But about what I don't even know. I lay back down into bed not wanting to upset him even more. He looks upon our friends and nods. Sheamus and Wade leave the room with no words off their tongues. Now this is scaring me even more. What was going on? Suddenly the door suddenly slams shut! I jump lightly at that. How did that damn door shut on its own?

_My child do not fear…_

"Fear? Fear what? Who are you"? I asked.

_You know who I am my child. Please believe in my words, my sweet sweet daughter. _

"But my mother…she's dead".

"Melanie Ah hae tae teel ye th' truth abit somethin'. ye hink 'at i'm a bampot but-". Drew gets cut off by a loud noise.

"Lad! git down 'ere nigh! we're in pearl"! Sheamus' loudly warrior voice rang.

"Bide up haur Mel an' don't gang doon until Ah say sae."! Drew said with a Scottish pride tone.

Quickly my beloved runs downstairs leaving me alone in our room. What was going on? Why was everyone in an odd mood? I was done playing these games. I wanted a damn answer and I was going to get it. With haste I change into my huntress outfit, a purple long coat, a black tank top and black jeans. I grab my whip and with that I felt my inner Norse emerge.

Meanwhile…Andrew and two Celtic warriors prepare for battle. But their opponents wouldn't even shock me at all.

"Weel awrite their Maryse…ur shoods we say Aphrodite". My lover said.

"Hello Andrew, Stephan, Stuart". Maryse replies saying my friends' real names.

"Waaat are ye at 'ere"? Sheamus asked with a snarl.

"Where's the child of Cosmos? I know you have her! Give her to me and I promise you won't die"! Maryse yelled loudly.

"Over my dead body poppet! Try on my domain! **A taste of the underworld: HELLFIRE**"! Wade yells.

The background turns into flames, the combatants could feel the fire's heat.

"You think I'm scared of Hellfire? Please you son of a bitch feel mine instead! **Cold as ice: WINTER'S DESTRUCTION**"! Maryse screams.

Then adjacent the Hellfire domain came the chill of a January blizzard. By this time I made my way downstairs. For some odd reason I could hear something calling out to me from this. I don't know what it is though. Whatever it is…it felt powerful and connecting to my soul.

"After you my friend". Drew said looking at Sheamus.

"Right then! **The life of the Earth: GAIA**"! Sheamus roars.

Then next to the Hellfire is a greenish-blue glow coming out of the ground. It looked like the life stream from Final Fantasy. My eyes grow wide in shock. What the hell was this? What is causing this power to happen? In all what the heck was going on? Cosmos? Power? Her? What a mind rape.

"Now it's my go! **Light of the world: Heaven's choir**"! Drew said with a focus voice.

An extremely bright light forms next to Gaia. Wow these powers are extremely strong! It's fascinating yet scary at the same time. I start to shake lightly under this and my heart picks up quickly.

_It's time Melanie. You can help your allies in this battle. Just believe in yourself. My daughter awaken your powers and take your place as Cosmos. Go now and win this battle! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Embrace the light part 2: Angelic Graveyard

"Help them? What do you mean? I have no powers; I don't even know what the heck is going on even"! I yell in my mind. "You want me to help them when I am nothing but a mere mortal"!

_No Melanie you're not just a mortal. You're different and your friends, family and enemies are too. Search your heart and focus you can do this. I believe in you, we all do! Maryse's winter's destruction is powerful and we could use everyone in this fight. Go now my daughter, go and show the world that you're the chosen one of us. Do not let Chaos win this war!_

"War what war"?

I didn't get a reply. Damn more questions and no answers. Meanwhile Maryse raises her hands into the air. I could feel the air temperature deepen to freezing. I start to shiver badly as this happens. It felt like Hell froze over, I knew I couldn't stay here for too long. If I did, my body would shut down from it.

"Take this Cosmos warriors! **ICE QUEEN: FROZEN BODIES**"! Maryse yells.

Suddenly ice uprooted from below Sheamus, Wade and my beloved. Everything but their heads are frozen in ice. Maryse smirked and a sword of ice forms in her hands. I wanted to scream in shock of this. Wade's eyes turned red as his palm raised upward as best as he could. I watched silently as he did this.

"I don't think so! **FIRE OF HELL: HELL FIRE TORNADO**". Wade said.

The ice melted as a tornado with rock and lava swept in the living room. Maryse jumps into the air and made a sheet of ice below her feet. It caused her to levitate in the air. Hastily the tornado went towards the French Canadian.

"Haha you fool think you can defeat me?! Taste death you light lovers! **WINTER'S STORM: ICE TORNADO**". Maryse screamed causing a tornado of snow, ice and water raced towards the fire tornado.

The two twisters collided quickly with each other. They cancel each other out causing steam to form. Quickly I turn to rush into bed but then I see a shadow in front of me. The mist clears out and it's The Miz! I screamed loudly and fall to the ground. He smirked demonically at me. I tried to crawl back but he kept stepping forward. I was trapped and no one was going to save me.

"Hey Maryse! I found Cosmos"! Miz yells.

Miz grabbed my arm with force causing a scream to escape my lips. The three UK men turn to see Miz holding me. I try to struggle out of Miz's grip but for some odd reason it was stronger than normal. The grip was so tight I thought my arm was going to shatter.

"Please my friend help me! **POWER OF THE STARS: LIGHT ORB**"! Drew shouts.

His palms face Miz and a spear of light shoots out. Light orb?! Then my mind flashes back:

"_Slowly I start to lose conciseness, but before I pass out from fear and pain I hear someone yell: _

_Power of Stars: LIGHT ORB!"_

Andrew? You saved me last night. But why did you lie to me about that? What was that creature? Miz smirked and throws me against the wall. I feel something wrap around my body, arms and legs. I look down and see wires black as night. Was this the same thing that made that person into a monster? I scream loudly in fear. Was my life about to end? No it couldn't! I won't allow this to happen; if I die then my family will too.

"Oh Dagda I hope your fiancée enjoys my sweetly sick's death drain. Slowly it's killing her by draining her life force". Miz laughed darkly.

He was right. I felt my energy getting drained from out of me. I started to feel like puking up my soul. I knew by the minutes I could die. I could hear my braveheart scream for the fiends to release me. Mizryse being the bitches they are, they refused. My eyes start to feel heavy and my heart slow down.

_Melanie wake up…wake up Melanie. Please don't die on us all. Please my beloved daughter. Let your heart shine. Melanie…awake and be alive again. _

"You even try to get her out of it she'll die quicker"! Miz roars.

"NO! Melanie! This isn't how it's supposed to go! Please fight out of my love"! Drew's words echo in my ears.

A tear drop slipped down my face and onto the floor. Then the floor started to starts to glow a golden light. Miz and Maryse scream and shield their eyes. The wires released me and I dropped to the floor lightly. My body starts feeling a wave of power flow through it. I shut my eyes and my hands clasp into a prayer form. A gust of golden wind blew up causing my hair to fly upwards. My appearance changed. My hair from a brunette to brunette with blond streaks in it. My eyes kept their color but they went up a shade lighter. My skin changed into a normal white from its abnormal white tone. I look over to my right hand and see my whip change from its old brown into a black color.

_That's it Melanie, let the power fill your heart up!_

"That's it! No more of me running away, it's time for me to fight! **UNLEASH THE DARKNESS: ANGELIC GRAVEYARD**"! I scream.

The grounds then turned into a night time scene; there was purple fog and several tombstones and trees. For everything acting light, why was this power dark? I didn't understand why I had this. I figured since I knew Cosmos is light…then something was wrong.

"Die Cosmos! **ICE QUEEN: FROZEN DEATHLAND**"! Maryse said striking up her sword towards the sky.

Maryse tried to change the field to her favorer but everything remained the same. Suddenly I jumpped into the sky and disappeared. I laugh darkly and made it echo. Maryse and Miz's eyes turn to fear. Meanwhile my comrades had smiles and smirks.

"I'll end this battle in one hit! **DEATH BRINGER**"! I yelled appearing behind Miz.

My whip turned into a sword and I strike the ground. Quickly purple energy beams from the sword and traveled towards Miz. Miz dodged it and landed in one of the trees. I kept my eyes on him and started to race after him.

"You're not the only deathbringer Brandenhoff! Taste pure darkness of death! **SCREAMS OF THE PAST: MAD TERRIOR UNLEASHED**"! Miz said.

Next coming out of his domain were sprits that were in pain. I could swear the noses they were making sounded like they came from the depths of Hell of itself. I stopped in my tracks, I look over and see Drew, Sheamus and Wade drop to their knees covering their ears.

"Make it stop"! Wade yelled.

_But how? I'm not even sure how to make it! I'm not even sure how to use these powers! Please help me! _

"Use the summoning ritual. Call an ally up and ask them for help. Then to seal use the angel of death".

_Angel of death?! What the hell is all of this! Cosmos is of light not darkness! _

"One step at a time Melanie".

I sigh and roll my eyes. How do I use these powers!? Like a light bulb turning on, my mind started to remembered something that I don't even know. As if someone was transferring things into me. I quickly use my fang and cut my thumb open. I drew a summoning sigil on the ground of the battle field. I got into a prayer position and the sigil starts to glow green. I got up and my whip turned into a staff. I started to twirl in my right hand. Before I even notice a presents is behind me.

"Hello Melanie my daughter I'm glad to see you again". The voice from my mind said.

Standing there was a woman with golden hair and blue eyes. She wore a golden dress and has a silver staff in her left hand. Her smile reminds me of my own. Her eyes were soft like the sky themselves.

"Who…who are you"? I asked.

"That one day I will tell you. But for now I brought you something you need. Your whip in its new mode. Allow it to be your ally in battle as always. Dear Melanie use the Angel of Death to rid these two. I believe in you as your friends believe in you". She spoke softly.

Slowly I nodded and turned to the couple. The woman disappears and my staff starts to glow black. My eyes turn red and an angel "bleeds" from out of the staff. Maryse and Miz's faces turn into shock. I stand my staff onto the ground and close my eyes. I could feel the connection between me and the angel. My eyes open up and the angel takes out a scythe. Maryse screamed loudly as Miz started shaking badly.

"Go on my angel of death! **ANGELIC DEATH KISS**"! My voice echoed.

The angel then swung her scythe in the air. She let out a battle scream and pointed her scythe at Maryse.

"That's enough"! A voice rang out.

Quickly everyone looked up into the sky. We see someone in a hooded cloak standing on the bannister. A smirk plays on Maryse's face. Her and Miz jumped up and joined the hooded person.

"We'll see you real soon Daughter of Cosmos". A male voice spoke from the cloak.

A black portal appeared and the trio walks into it. As soon as it appeared, it faded away. The domains of the four of us fade out. My appearance changes back into normal, the power drains me and I fell to ground…passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reveled truth

Part 1: Nighttime

_Lord Chaos sits in his throne room alone, awaiting Aphrodite and Cronus' return. Chaos masks his identity behind the darkness of his throne room, concealing his true face even to his most loyal of servants. The throne room's blackened double doors open; Maryse, Miz, and the hooded man enter in silence. Lord Chaos' facial expressions are like stone; not even the slightest hint of emotion is presented. _

"_Lord Chaos", the three servants prostrate themselves before his majesty. _

"_Welcome back, my children..." Chaos' smirk conceals his mixed emotions. The Lord of Darkness passes judgment upon his servants. "...First thing's first. As far as your progression is concerned, Aphrodite, Cronus...you failed. I can honestly express my...disapproval of your botched exertions. On a better note, Orcus, I commend your efforts; the Snake of Loki has been found. Congratulations, my child." _

"_My pleasure, Lord Chaos", Orcus nods submissively. "Anything to bring the Magic on our side, sire"._

_A pleasured grin decorates his obscured profile. "That is why you're one of my top generals", the dark lord stands from his throne with dominant presence. He issues a commandment with an authoritative finger. His voice sounds like a mighty crack of thunder. "Now, my children, bring me the Wolf of Loki. Bring me...Fenrir!"_

I slowly awake to find myself in my bed... Lying on my chest is my pet Scottish terrier/wolf mix, Fenrir. I turned my head to see the clock. It's was 3:00 AM. I turn in the other direction and noticed something unusual: my Scottish knight isn't sleeping next to me. I shook Fenrir lightly, softly awakening him from slumber. His adorable charm captivates me, as he greeted the morning with a toothy yawn. Fenrir climbed my chest, and greeted me with a few laps to the face. I take the young pup into my arms, and leave my bed... My mind is at unease... Where the hell is Drew? I grab one of Drew's socks and brought it to Fenrir.

"C'mon, baby, sniff it", I lovingly command.

Fenrir sniffed the sock, and barked. His tail wagged faster than ever before; he must know where Drew is... Goodness, what a relief! Whatever he finds, I hope it's nothing bad.

"Ok, show Mommy where Daddy's at". I commanded.

My pup hastily bolted out the door. I chase after him, nearly falling down some of the stairs. My dog picks up his pace, and led me through the dining room, and then the kitchen. Suddenly, Fenrir stoped before the door to the basement. The door is ajar, and I can feel the domains of the three UK men attempting to conceal their location... I guess...they didn't want me to know where they were... Fenrir looks up at me and whimpered. I take the mutt into my arms again, and silently proceed down the stairs... I stop halfway, so I can still remain unseen. I can hear them talking... Fenrir looks into my eyes. I press my forefinger to my lips; Fenrir nodded understandingly.

"Dagda, waaat are we gonna do?" Sheamus desperately inquires. "Chaos 'as shown dat 'e's willin' ter go al' oyt ter git Mel."

My fiancée's voice is filled with steaming ire. "Belatucadros, we'll hae tae keep a guid oy oan Cosmos.", he snarls. "Chaos's resurrection...is a terrible hin'. Aside his ambition tae control an' corrupt th' Magic Realm, he wants tae claeem Mel far im'self... There's nae way in HEEL I'm lettin' heem tak' mah fiancée!"

Drew banged his fist on the table, causing me to jump just a bit! Goodness... My love's...beyond upset... For some weird reason, my heart started to pound furiously. I quietly hurry back upstairs, with my dog in my arms... Without noticing, I end up in my beloved's study. Fenrir jumped out of my arms and trotted over to a bookcase. He looked at me, and then at the case; he repeated the gesture in a curious manner. I walk over to see what my puppy's trying to tell me... I scrolled the books, and observe a decorated collection of records on Celtic mythology and Celtic history... But one book appears to have been misplaced. I retrieve the misplaced record, and observe its antique covering... This record's language – it's written entirely in Old Norse. It looked like one of the old spell books; the brown leather color and its texture speaks for itself. I opened the book, and my eyes lay gaze upon it. The book dropped from my hand...and, once again...I pass out.

MELANIE!

**Why do I hear the Ocean? Where am I? God this is making me feel so weird. My eyes open up to the midnight sky's moon a pound me. I find myself lying on a ship's deck. I get up and look around. This place seem so familiar. I can't place my finger where I know it. I then feel a pair of arms wrap around my abdomen. The scent of Scottish rain filled my nose. **

**Andrew…But you're not him are you?**

"**Cosmos whit ur ye daein'it haur"? He asked.**

"**Dagda I needed the air. The baby's kicking also. I'm so excited my dear that we're having a baby. It's the start of a new generation of reincartion Gods and Goddesses. I think we're having a boy. You always wanted a boy haven't you my Celtic king"? I spoke lightly. **

**Wait what did I just say? I don't know this Dagda! It's me in my body but it's someone else talking. **

"**Och aye mah bidey-in Ah hae. i'm glad at lest aw th' goddesses an' gods ay fertility hae allowed us an heir". Dagda smiled. **

**I could feel the sea rocking the boat lightly and, I could tell the baby was sleeping in my womb. **

"**Dagda have you talk to the faiths as of late. Will we survive this war"? I asked trying not to hint sadness. **

**I remembered that Norse Gods and Goddesses knew a head of time if they were to die. But the other Gods and Goddesses that weren't Norse were blinded to ignorance. **

"**Ay lass we will". Dagda said restoring faith in me. "Did you pick out a name for the baby"?**

"**Yes his name will be Andrew Galloway; he will be your incarnate". I told him. **

Suddenly my head started to spin, faster and faster and faster till there was nothing but darkness.

I jolted up in bed earning a whimper from Fenrir. I looked over and Drew sleeping. A smile played on my face as, I see my king lying next to me. What was that dream about? It had something to do with Drew and was that real? I don't think my "husband" was born that many years ago. Last time I checked he looked about 26! I feel moment and see Drew smiling at me.

"Whit ur ye daein' up"? Drew's intoxicating accent rang.

"I just woke up from a dream. Drew my dream had something to do with you, Dagda and Cosmos. Care to fill me in Lad"? I questioned.

Drew sighs and sat up.

"Dae we hae tae gab abit thes? huir uv a weel we shaa 'en. Melanie we're reincarnates ay dagda, th' kin' ay th' selic gods an', yoo're cosmos. th' goddess ay lecht an' guid". Drew explained. "We're fightin' a war fur control ay th' magic realm an', yoo're th' key, uir chosen a body. melanie mah loove, Ah swear Ah willnae lit anythin' happen tae ye sae help me god! as th' chosen a body yoo're th' only a body fa can seal choas awa"!

"Chaos? The God of…well Chaos. Drew what all should I know"? I asked looking into his eyes.

"Weel lass gie ready fur a lang story". Drew told me as the sun rises.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reveled truth.

Part 2: Day.

Drew, Fenrir and I had move from our bed room to our front room. My "son" in my lap while Drew was sitting across from me. He had the Norse book in his hand. His eyes blue eyes drew into my seastorm ones. Drew, drew out a breath and begins. My hands slowly pet Fenrir but my hands were shaking at the same time. I wasn't sure what he was going to say. I was scared that he wouldn't really want to talk about it. Either that or he'd want to tell it all. Hopefully something would break and I'd learn something in this mystery.

"In th' beginin' thier was a war atween th' lecht an' th' mirk. oan th' side ay th' lecht is cosmos th' goddess ay th' lecht. oan th' mirk side is chaos. a body day chaos wanted tae wed cosmos tae tak' ower th' magic realm. but she bein' smart denied heem. he was sae it raged 'at he declaired war oan th' warriors ay lecht.

"Aw th' gods an' goddesses divided intae tois fractions. a body waur th' lecht barrers. they waur cosmos' warriors. th' other crew waur th' death bringers, they're chaos' warriors. every a body hunder years there is a war tae see fa controls th' magic realm. th' realm is whaur th' gods an' goddesses draw their power frae. the-day is October 31st. Samhain...ur as th' normies caa it, Halloween. Thes is when th' vail atween worlds is lifted an' th' horn ay Heimdall is soonded. wi' thes th' war begins.

"When ye tooched thes book, ye saw uir pest selves. Melanie yoo're th' incarnit ay Cosmos. yoo're uir leader an' chosen a body". Drew said without me speaking. "Noo lass Ah dornt kin wa yoo're domaine is ay darkness. 'at is somethin' Ah cannae answer. but mah loove. we're sool mates an' chosen by destany tae be together. aam dagda th' selic kin' ay th' gods".

I waited to speak. I wanted him to continue but, nothing came out from him. I sigh and get up; I walk over and sit in his lap. I tried to smile at him but my lips wouldn't do it. I was more worried about him, about us and anyone else that are affected by this. I sighed and looked down on him.

"Andrew why us? Why is it that us and our friends are fighting this war"? I asked.

"Melanie this war is the most important of them all! This is the 100th anniversary of the 100 year war. Anything and everything will and shall happen". Drew said quietly. "I don't want to lose you M. Not to him".

My mind flashed back to last night:

_**My fiancée's voice is filled with steaming ire. "Belatucadros, we'll hae tae keep a guid oy oan Cosmos.", he snarls. "Chaos's resurrection...is a terrible hin'. Aside his ambition tae control an' corrupt th' Magic Realm, he wants tae claeem Mel far im'self... There's nae way in HEEL I'm lettin' heem tak' mah fiancée!"**_

"So you're saying Chaos wants me. But why"? I asked.

"Many questions right lass? He wants you for your key to the magic realm and for…a child". Drew said.

My stomach dropped a ton. A child?! With a person I have no idea who he is?! My nerves seriously started acting up causing me to feel sick. Quickly I got up and dashed to the bathroom. As I run off my domain activates, I dive and just in time I "hit" the toilet. I hold my hair up as I felt dinner coming up from last night. My head and under arms were sweeting as my heart raced hard.

"Melanie you ok"? A voice spoke.

I lift my head up sheepishly and see Fenrir standing there.

"Did you just talk"?! I said shocked.

"That I did Mommy". He said with a toothy grin.

The hybrid canine trotted over to me. He sits down next to me and his eyes fill with worry. Slowly I move my left hand and started to pet him. Fenrir smiled and licked my hand. Then Andrew walks into the bathroom feeling the power of my domain. He looked to me with a sympathetic look; Drew walked to me and rubbed my back soothingly. I stagger up with my appearance looking hellish, my body feeling like I'm drunk. Drew took my hand steadied me.

"How can he talk"? I asked Drew.

"Your domain gives you the ability to". Drew said sitting me on the tub.

I nodded and Fenrir jumped into my lap.

"Guess I should be honest. Mommy I'm Fenrir, the son of Loki and, the giant wolf". Fenrir said.

"Wow I never saw this coming"! I smiled hugging him lightly.

"Mel we got raw tonight, can you handle going"? Drew asked.

I nodded. War or no war I was going to go and do my job; Even if it kills me. I mustered up my strength and got up. I flush "The can" and walk out with my boys. In my eyes were determination and power. I could feel from the core of my domain that the war is to start. When I couldn't answer that, but I could say it was tonight. Halloween…the day where the veils between the two worlds lift up. The night where magic and spirits run free. The night… where the war of a hundred years starts. When all Hell and Heaven can break loose. Halloween when the powers are at a max where it could possibly end a place off the map.

I, Cosmos will lead whatever troops I have into battle. But I wasn't sure what we were running into. Would it be Chaos? I'm praying that it wasn't. Tonight started the first of a billion battles that will decide the faith of everyone. Will my warriors win and restore and keep the magic realm in balance…or will Chaos and his death bringers corrupt and destroy the magic realm with their darkness? Tonight starts our story and it might be our last chance. Tonight starts…

Dissidia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Let the war begin! (aka Halloween's darkness part 1)

Later that night, Andrew, Fenrir and I were making our way to the arena. No one was speaking and, I was keeping my domain invisibly up just in case. Last time I stepped into an arena, I felt nothing. But it was different now I could feel powers of domains of every kind calling out to me. My body started to shake lightly. Since it was Halloween most of the wwe roster decides to dress up in costumes. I was a dark angel costume, Drew was dressed up as a Scottish knight and Fenrir was trying to be a hell hound.

"Melanie calm down". A British accent rang.

The three of us turn and see Wade and Sheamus. Wade was dressed as himself, I tend to forget that Wade isn't into Halloween, on the other hand Sheamus was in a white druid cloak. But behind Wade is his wife Liina. Her short red hair bounced in the wind, her chocolate eyes gazed over us, her lips purse into a smile. Her costume is a red devil. I had a good feeling that she was gonna get some with Wade. But back to main point. Liina has been on maturity for about 8 months, her and Wade were going to have a boy. I was surprise to see my old friend standing in front of me. For being pregnant she looked extremely healthy.

"Melanie how are you"? She asked hugging me.

"Hej Li, I'm doing well. What are you doing here? I thought you were on maturity". I said.

"I was needed here Cosmos". Liina said looking into my seastrom eyes.

I was in shock, Liina's a warrior? Well this is so surprising. Liina walked over to my left side and raised her hands to the sky.

"**RIDE THE LIGHTING: Thunder planes**"! Liina yelled activating her domain.

Suddenly a dark blue and black field made of earth showed itself. A rumble of thunder shook the earth and lighting flashed. It disappears as a wicked smile played on my face. Everyone claps as "The Thunder Mistress" bowed.

"That was wicked Li"! I exclaimed.

"Thanks guys now let's great ready to battle and, win a war". Liina smiled.

Our group of 5 humans and a dog carried on. Silently we walked through the arena like ninjas. I was ready for anything; I felt many of the various domains play in the sky. Energy was high from it and sparks were forming. I took a deep breath as I hear a sound of a sea. The smell of the ocean and salt fill my nose as a shockwave goes down my spinal cord. A powerful domain was activated but we all know that the person was super close to our location. We all prepared for a fight knowing anyone could be the enemy. From out of the shadows came my Cousin Shane McMahon.

"Shane"? I asked with shock.

My cousin? He's a domain holder? Is he a warrior of Cosmos or Chaos? His eyes turn from his normal color to a deep red. I gasp in horror as I found out that he's an enemy.

"Hello everyone, hand over Cosmos if you want your lives". Shane said with no tone.

"Shane please dear God! Don't tell me you're one of them"! I screamed in horror.

I couldn't fight my own family. Tears started to fill up my eyes and, my body shakes. Damn you to hell Chaos! Damn you for turning a family member against me!

_Melanie…check his arm. _

I look to see a weird symbol on his arm. What was that? It looked like it's a tattoo. I couldn't get a clear shot to see if it was. Last time I checked Shane doesn't have one.

"Guys look at his arm". I pointed out.

The rest of the party did and noticed. Sheamus got in front of me. I looked up at him and, I could feel his domain power up and ready. Drew grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him. Liina stayed near Wade and, Wade gets in front of her. Fenrir started to growly darkly.

"Chaos brainwashed heem, if we break th' speel 'at mark shoods fade it". Drew said like an expert.

"Couldn't say it better". Sheamus praised. "Go on clap who else we're facin'. Oi got dis lad".

"Be careful please Sheamus". I said with little to no voice.

"Ah lass don't worry aboyt yisser noggin. oi got it, nigh go"! Sheamus said. "**LIFE OF THE EARTH: GAIA**"!

Suddenly the "life stream" comes up from the ground and wraps itself around Sheamus. I could feel the earth lighting our path as we ran off. Sheamus smiled and looked up at Shane.

Meanwhile Fenrir was up ahead sniffing the ground. I knew he had another scent in his nose. Hastily we followed the dog and were stopped by someone in hooded cloak. Chaos' symbol was on the cloak. The person drew their hood down and standing in our way is Chris Jericho.

"It's the end of the line Cosmos warriors. You all are nothing but hypocrites and you fight for nothing. Join the dark side we have cookies". Chris said in his monotone voice.

Wade rolled his eyes and he steps in front of us. Wade still has beef against Chris and we respectfully run off leaving the ex-rookie/pro to combat. Wade slides his jacket off and stares at Jericho with force. Chris didn't break the stare.

"Barrett so you're my opponent". Chris said smirking. "Perfect, I guess I get to kill you after all".

"Sorry Chris but it's you who will be defeated in combat". Wade said in a near whisper.

Continuing on our quest, I kept up with Fenrir, Liina and Drew. My body felt the fire from Wade's domain on my back. I wanted to turn around and help him but I knew I had to keep going. I turned to Drew and looked up at him.

"What the hell is up with this shit"? I asked running with the others.

"It's th' beginnin' ay war Mel. we're bein' tested reit noo. each ay us will be paired wi' an opponent". Drew explained.

"This is so f'ing dumb"! I said between huffs.

"Weel aw ay us hae tae. we don't hae a choice lass". Drew said looking at me.

Then Maryse drops from the rafters above. She lands on her feet perfectly. Slowly she raises her head up to show her red eyes at us. Liina then commanded the front and went in front of us. Drew, Fenrir and I stop just before we could bump into her. Oh Liina had a score to settle with Maryse, Maryse stabbed her in the back in the ring and stole her title. This is going to bring a new meaning to "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn".

"Drew get Mel somewhere safe. I got this bitch"! Liina said looking at Maryse.

"'main 'en Mel"! Drew said snatching my hand.

Drew with Fenrir dragged me off leaving Maryse and Liina alone. I didn't want to leave them alone! Liina's pregnant and I didn't want her to have a miscarriage. I tried to protest but Drew kept going. I wanted to scream but nothing came out of my mouth.

"Well if it isn't little , what are you doing here"? Maryse asked Liina with a hiss.

"To kick your fake ho ass, bitch"! Liina said unleashing thunder planes.

It was just Drew, Fenrir and I now. I could hear the thunder from off in the distance. Our allies were all in battle and they're taking their test. My heart pounds harder and harder with every step. I silently prayed for everyone to be alright! I then got a chill again down my spine. Drew and Fenrir stop dead in their tracks. Standing there was the man in the cloak from before.

"Hello Dagda". His male voice spoke.

"Orcus, bringer ay sools. wa ur ye haur"? Drew snarled with rage.

"Oh I'm here to bring Cosmos to Chaos". Orcus spoke.

You could see his red eyes through the darkness of his cloak. Suddenly a whining nose rang out, we look up and a selection horse appears.

"Fenrir bide wi' me an' help me barnie. Melanie rin an' fin' a crowed area"! Drew tells me.

"No I'm not leaving you"! I said looking into his eyes.

"Fenrir"? Orcus smirked. "A two for one, let's dance mother fucker"!

"Melanie go"! Drew yells.

Fighting back my tears for him, I obey him and run off. I was wondering who I was going to face. I could feel the light from Drew's covering over me. About five minutes later I was in an empty hall way. Out of breath, I slid down a wall to catch my breath. I feared for everyone. My heart was beating extremely hard, my face stained with tears, my mind racing with fear and, my emotions running high. I brace myself up against the wall trying to get a break. I was shaking badly, but then it got worse as I heard a sound. I look up both ways to find no one near. But I could feel a domain.

"Angelic Graveyard…show me who's near me". My voice echoed.

A piercing scream rippled in the hallway. Then I see outlines of someone in the air. The air temperature dropped a lot and I was freezing. Step by step the darkness and person came closer. My body started to feel really tired.

_RUN!_

I can't move! Damn it move! My body was frozen in place.

"Angelic Graveyard…defend…me". I spoke passing out.

"_**Cosmos wake up please…you can't die…you can't let Chaos get to you. Please if you die the war is all over for us all". A female voice pleaded. **_

"_**Lass come on! Don't let the darkness get to you"! an Irish accent rolled. **_

"_**Mommy wake up"! A bark echoed. **_

"_**Melanie wake up please we can't lose you". A British voiced cried.**_

"_**Baby please wake up. I can't live with out you"! Drew's voice said strongly. **_

_**Through the darkness I could see a soft, warming and caring light. My feet touch the floor lightly. I look around and see no one. **_

"_**Hello Melanie". A female voice spoke. **_

_**I turn my head and something like pyre flies formed around. Then from the pyre flies burst into the woman. Holy Ghost! It's that woman from before, she lips turn into a smile as her eyes turn onto mine.**_

"_**It's good to see you again child". The woman said.**_

"_**Who are you"? I asked. **_

_**I was getting tired of these games. I wanted answers and I wanted them now! I tried to walk over to her but my body couldn't move. **_

"_**Melanie you're slowly dying, your life energy is being drained. You need to wake up! Listen to their voices and go to them"! She said with a commanding voice. **_

"_**Wake up"! I hear millions of voices screaming at me.**_

I suddenly jolt up and see Miz there. He had his vine-chains wrapped around me. A smirk was on his face. I needed to get up and quick. I could feel my life energy slowly drain out of me, I had to act fast. I shut my eyes and focus trying to find my domain once more. I felt it fly through my soul like a phoenix bird. I stood up and looked into Miz's eyes.

"**UNLEASH THE DARKNESS: ANGELIC GRAVEYARD**"! I scream with my life on it.

Suddenly the mist rolled out and the scene changed. The darkness of the grave yard comes alive and, I could feel my energy running into me. Miz was in shock! He mostly though that I was out for good but, he was wrong. You can't take me down that easy.

"What! You're supposed to be dead"! Miz yelled at me.

"I don't think so Cronus! Tonight I'll win this battle and win my test"! I said.


End file.
